


Delusional Sam is a tease

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Everything and More [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't sure if he's going crazy or if Dean's checking him out. Dean's having man-pain troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusional Sam is a tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_30snapshots

Dean tried to tell himself that it was just lust. He had realized he was bisexual a couple months before going back to see Sammy, and Sam was a very attractive young man. It was perfectly normal to lust after him… wasn’t it?

Dean tried to convince himself it was, but he also knew it was more than lust he was feeling. He didn’t just want to fuck him, he wanted to take care of him, comfort him and maybe just lie in bed with him. He didn’t want it to be like a one-night stand, he wanted Sam to stay his after they’d fucked. Sort of like boyfriends, or lovers. Dean would never admit it though. Come on, what was he gonna’ say? ‘I have a big gay crush on my little brother? I want to cuddle and lie in bed with him all day?’ No, that wouldn’t help his case any.

͠͠    * ͠

Sam was sure he was becoming delusional. He repeatedly thought he saw Dean check him out, but that wasn’t possible. Dean was straightand did _not_ check his little brother out. Just because Sam was a weirdo in love with his brother, didn’t automatically mean Dean was, too.

Although it’d only been somewhere around two months since Jess’s death, Sam didn’t try to deny his love for Dean. His whole relationship with Jess had been based on denial, a constant rejection of his true feelings. She’d been comforting and loving, but she never came close to Dean. He’d loved Jess but never enough. Dean was his life, and always had been, ever since he could remember.

͠͠    * ͠

When Sam came out of the bathroom clad only in a towel and bent to get clean clothes from his duffel, he could feel Dean’s eyes on his ass. Sam faltered slightly, but then decided to tease his brother. He ever so slightly wiggled his hips so the already loose towel dropped to the floor. He didn’t reach for it right away but instead took his time to grab his clean clothes first. After that, he had to bend even further to pick his towel up, giving his brother a better view. Sam was sure he’d heard a moan escape Dean’s lips. His brother was in such a state of shock, he hadn’t even told Sam off for prancing around naked. Sam smirked and dressed with his back to Dean, wiggling his butt a bit to get into his jeans, forgetting to put on a belt so the already loose jeans were almost slipping off. He didn’t put on a shirt until he had done everything else.

͠͠    * ͠

Dean was going crazy. If he didn’t know better, he would say Sam was deliberately teasing him. As Sam got dressed, Dean shifted where he sat on the bed and decided that he had to get laid tonight.

“Sam, you up for some clubbing tonight?” He knew Sam was bi, and he was hoping he wouldn’t ask questions if Dean drove them to a nearby gay club.

“Yeah, sure. Take the night off.”

͠͠    * ͠

They entered the club, and to Dean’s relief, Sam only raised his eyebrows when he noticed the nature of the club. After all, there were girls in here, Dean just wasn’t looking for one tonight. He wanted to fuck someone rough, hard and quick.

He grabbed a beer with Sam at the bar, but left him as a good-looking guy sat down next to Sam. Dean had to shove hard at the jealous monster inside him, but eventually he got out to the dance-floor. He wasn’t much of a dancer, but in a club like this, it was more about moving. After dancing through one or two songs, Dean felt a hard body against his back.

“Wanna dance?” He turned to find a hot-looking guy about his age. He was shirtless and fairly muscled with dark shortly cropped hair.

“Why not?” They groped and rutted against each other for a few songs until the guy suggested they take it to the bathroom. It wasn’t uncommon in a place like this to find two bodies pressed together in a bathroom. Dean quickly agreed and let the man lead him to the bathroom. Once inside the room, Dean pushed the guy against a wall and kissed him. The kiss was rough and demanding, and Dean almost smirked as he felt the guy give him the reins.

He spun the guy around, unzipped his pants and then pulled out his cock. He rolled on a condom and lubed himself up. The guy quickly pulled his pants down to his knees and bent over with his hands against the wall, waiting for him. Dean roughly prepped the dude before plunging in, finding a rhythm, and pounding in and out. He was so wrapped up in the sex that he didn’t notice the door opening and then quickly closing again.

͠͠    * ͠

Dean liked fucking dudes! Dean was bisexual. What had the world come to?

The worst part of it was that Sam was both hurt and jealous. He wanted to be that guy.

He wanted Dean to fuck him against a wall. He wanted Dean to take him. Rough and hard and just … make him feel alive. Maybe that was just too much to ask for.

Sam, who hadn’t had much to drink, got out of the club and drove back to their motel. Dean could walk for all Sam cared. Now Sam was questioning everything. Maybe Dean _was_ always checking him out. Maybe Dean wanted him, too. It was too much for Sam to deal with now. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and drank.

͠͠    * ͠

When Dean got back to the motel - he’d walked, can you believe the nerve of the kid to actually take Dean’s baby?! - Sam was really, really drunk. And Sam got a bit talkative when he was drunk.

“You home, Dean?” he said, humor and anger lacing his voice. Dean did not like his tone. “I would’ve thought you’d have gone home with that guy.” Oh, no. Dean was so not up for this conversation.

“You two looked quite cozy against the bathroom wall in that club. “

“Sam-,” Dean started, a clear warning.

“What, Dean? So, you gay? Or bi, at least?”

Dean sighed. Under normal circumstances, his brother knew when to stop pushing him, but drunk as he was, Sam was failing to get the hint.

“Sam, why don’t we just go to sleep, man? I know I’m beat, and you’ll want to get some sleep with all that alcohol.”

Dean got to his bed and started taking off his jacket and shoes.

“I bet you’re tired. You sure were going at it tonight.” What was it with the kid? He’d never acted like this before. Why didn’t he just leave well enough alone?

“Yes, Sam, I’m bisexual, and I was fucking a guy in the bathroom. Anything else you need clarified?” Dean was pissed now.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam said in a small voice. He sounded hurt.

“What? That I’m bi? I just sort of found out right before we met up again. What was I supposed to say? ‘Hey, Sam, Dad’s missing… and I’m bi. What’s new with you?’ That would be perfect.” Dean’s voice was laced with dry humor.

“Maybe coulda’ mentioned it when I told you _I_ was bi.”

“Well, I’m telling you now. What’s the big deal?” Dean was truly confused now. Why was Sam so upset?

Sam was looking away from Dean now. He looked like he was debating whether or not to say something else.

“You got more you need to tell me, Sammy?” Sam didn’t answer, but stood up from his place on the floor and stumbled over to Dean. He probably meant to take Dean by surprise and kiss him, but he moved so slow that Dean ducked and pushed him onto the bed.

It wasn’t that Dean didn’t want to kiss Sam, he just didn’t want it to happen when they were both drunk, and Sam maybe not even remember it the morning after.

“What you doing, man?” Dean looked down on a confused and hurt Sam.

“I was going to kiss you, and you pushed me onto the bed. What was that about?” Sam was struggling to get up, but he wasn’t quite managing.

“Why were you trying to kiss me?” Dean was not going to get his hopes up. Sam was probably just drunk and horny now. That did not mean he was as twisted as Dean.

“I love you, Dean.”

“Yes, of course, I’m your brother, Sammy. I’d hate it if you didn’t.”

“No, Dean. I’m _in_ love with you.” Dean almost fell to the floor. Sam was in love with him? That wasn’t possible.

“You’re drunk,” Dean stated, both for Sam and himself.

“That doesn’t mean I’m lying. I’ve been in love with you since… forever.” Sam looked sincere.

“Just go to sleep Sammy and try to tell me this again when you’re sober.” Dean looked away and started to get ready for bed again. The next thing he knew Sam had him by both shoulders and had spun him around.

“Why can’t you take me seriously, man? I’m telling you now after all these years, and you don’t believe me because I’m drunk? We can wait it out until tomorrow, but I’ll just say the same thing. You’ll have to deal with it sometime. You’ll have to decide whether to throw me out or hit me or…”

“Why the hell would I hit you? Or throw you out for that matter?”

Sam let go of him and sat on the bed again. “Because of my feelings for you.

“I’m not going to throw you out, idiot. I just… I want you to mean it. I don’t want you to do something tonight that you might regret in the morning. I want you to mean it… because I do. I’m in love with you and it hurts.”

Dean suddenly found himself on top of Sam, on his bed, his mouth pressed to Sam’s lips. It was awkward at first as Dean had fallen on top of Sam, but then Sam flipped them and kissed Dean tenderly.

It was everything and more.


End file.
